


Целые

by 2Y5



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два брата-близнеца - Дин и Дженсен, - военные. Дин выжил, а Джен - нет. Оставив беременного мужа, Джареда...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Целые

Три месяца. Символичная цифра – три. Банальная цифра – три.   
  
Три месяца прошло с того момента, как не стало Дженсена. Три долгих, горьких месяца.   
  
Дженсен и Дин – два брата-близнеца, служили в горячей точке. Дина ждали дома друзья и родители, а Дженсена – еще и муж, Джаред. И ребенок в его чреве. Джей так «горел» мыслью рассказать обо всем любимому, поделиться, но…   
  
Но все рухнуло, когда черный от горя Дин вышел к ожидающим его людям. Один.  
  
Джаред никогда не путал их, не спутал и теперь. Теперь, когда вместо двоих остался один. И на мгновение Джей позволил себе слабость, пожалев, что вернулся старший.  
  
Неделю он провел попеременно истеря, отсыпаясь и объедаясь. Даже на похороны его не пустили – старший из близнецов встал стеной и твердо заявил, что не допустит того, чтобы Джей там рухнул в обморок. Все, что осталось вдовцу - это убрать несколько фотографий с полок и сложить одежду в коробки, не всю, но лучше так, чем если бы она каждый день напоминала о владельце: цветом, запахом, своим существованием в принципе. Дин и Дженсен всегда вместе отправлялись на сборы, встречаясь за неделю до назначенного срока, чтобы провести немного времени вместе. И возвращались тоже вместе... Смешно - людям порой кажется, что их любимые словно бессмертны, пока не произойдет что-то, что навсегда развеет этот миф.   
  
Говорить, что будущий отец-одиночка испытывал… почти невозможно. Это словно мир потерял всю прелесть. Это словно внутри черная дыра. Это словно убить себя – проще простого. Джаред посещал врачей, разговаривал с людьми, заботился о себе, но теперь эти действия носили лишь одну цель – выносить малыша. Того, кто остался единственной частичкой человека, которого больше нет, которого он любил...  
  
Так и прошел весь первый месяц. Открытая рана все еще кровоточила в душе мужчины, но маска на лице теперь сидела плотно, позволяя самому верить в ложь, выстроенную сознанием для хоть какой-то защиты от боли. Джей вернулся к рутинным делам: руководил делами своего строительного магазина, почитывал литературу для беременных мужчин, планировал, что первым делом изменить в комнате, что станет детской... Но спустя этот месяц Дин передал Джареду послание.  
  
Это было письмо от Дженсена, «на всякий случай». Начиналось оно именно так, как и начинаются такие письма: «Если ты читаешь это, то значит, меня уже нет рядом с тобой…».   
  
Джей плохо помнил, что произошло, когда он закончил читать. Первое отчетливое воспоминание – Дин держит его в своих руках, убаюкивая, нашептывая ему что-то на ухо, а он пальцами гладит поперечный шрам на его руке: пуля прошла по касательной. Тогда Джа, находясь в какой-то апатии после истерики, рассказал старшему о своем мимолетном желании поменять их с Дженсеном местами. А Дин ответил, что порой и сам думает о том же. Ведь у него нет семьи, а у Джена она есть.  
  
Именно после этого они стали много времени проводить вместе. Джаред и раньше был дружен со старшим из братьев, поначалу даже думал, что не только Дженсен в него влюблен. Но потом Джен окружил собой Джея, а Дин добровольно отстранился, после свадьбы уехал из города на поиски себя. В редкие моменты Джаред ловил на себе его взгляд, полный какой-то необъяснимой грусти, но почти тут же старший отводил глаза, прячась за улыбкой или отвлекая пару какими-нибудь мелочами.  
  
Теперь же, когда брат остался один, Джей заметил, как тот изменился. Обычно пронзительный взгляд вдаль, полный легкой задумчивости, превратился в тяжелый взор внутрь себя. Мужчина замкнулся, хотя мало кто из окружения замечал это. Он тоже потерял частичку себя. И кто знает, какие муки жили внутри того, кто видел смерть своего отражения? Иногда по ночам Джаред просыпался от сдавленных стонов или криков, полных боли и ужаса, доносившихся из комнаты для гостей, в которой теперь жил Дин. Почти сразу они затихали, а на утро на все расспросы старший отделывался грустной улыбкой: "Просто плохой сон, не бери в голову."  
  
Это и подтолкнуло вдовца к действиям. Объединенные одним горем, они быстро нашли общий язык. Проводили время вместе, порой в полной тишине. Джей постепенно обучал Дина всем тонкостям своего бизнеса, чтобы тот смог заменить его на время, да и потом все равно нужна будет помощь. Джаред, конечно, рассказал о своей беременности, и теперь иногда он ловил теплый, мягкий взгляд на своей руке, неосознанно поглаживающей еле наметившийся живот. Такой, какой был у старшего близнеца раньше. Но как только Дин понимал, что его поймали с поличным, то тут же закрывался, уходил, порой даже посреди разговора. Джей пестовал свое горе, но старший не был ему чужим человеком, он был половиной Дженсена, и теперь тот хотел хотя бы так передать погибшему мужу, что он его любит, он его не забыл.   
  
И вот во время очередного экскурса в дебри закупок и поставщиков, терпение Джареда лопнуло. Мастером изящных намеков он никогда не был, поэтому воспользовался самым простым способом – спросил в лоб. Ответ его поразил:  
  
\- Я… Я ведь выгляжу, как он… Тебе наверное больно видеть _его_ и вместе с тем _не его_. Я все понимаю и… Если тебе неприятно… Ты не обязан проводить со мной столько времени…  
  
Джей поразился тому, насколько же были разными братья при всей их внешней схожести. И пусть война оставила на каждом из них разные шрамы, в душе они были еще более отличными друг от друга.   
  
\- Дин. Посмотри на меня, - попросил его Джаред. – Я никогда вас не путал. Не путаю и сейчас. Да, мне больно… Я любил его. Люблю до сих пор. Но ты тоже его любишь. Я знаю. Ты очень изменился за все это время. _Мы оба потеряли его_.  
  
Старший поднял на него глаза, позволяя себе наконец ослабить те гайки, что мужчина закрутил, чтобы стать надежной поддержкой для семьи. На глаза навернулись слезы, он попытался утереть их предплечьем, но Джей тихонько притянул того в объятия, подставляя плечо. Слушая тихие всхлипы покалеченного человека, он и сам плакал, не стесняясь. Боль была общая. И слезы несли уже скорее не боль, а очищение. Вместе с ними и со временем уходила горечь, оставляя после себя светлую грусть и память. Память о муже и брате. О любимом человеке и преданном друге. _О второй половине_.  
  
Теперь Дин проявлял свою заботу во всей ее красе, носился с Джаредом, как наседка с цыпленком. И это дало свои плоды – Джей начал улыбаться и даже смеяться. Как и сам Дин. Порой воспоминания о войне одолевали его снова, и тогда он в одиночестве сидел в саду, позволяя горю вновь улечься в душе со временем. Сами того не ведая, мужчины вытаскивали друг друга на свет из той тьмы отчаяния, куда их загнала Судьба. Но потом случилась еще одна ее злая шутка. Или она проявила свой указующий перст?..  
  
Дурачась в очередной раз, они внезапно обнаружили себя в объятиях друг друга нос к носу. И поцеловались. Можно было бы сказать, что это Дин первым подался вперед или Джаред, но правда была в том, что они оба не знали, кто стал инициатором. А спустя несколько секунд отскочили друг от друга, как ошпаренные. Неприкрытый страх в глазах старшего – вот и все, что Джей успел заметить до того, как мужчина вылетел из дома, хлопнула входная дверь, а потом взревел мотор авто.  
  
Джаред, все еще в шоке, двинулся в свою комнату. Ему надо было подумать. И думал он долго – до позднего вечера. Обо всем – о Дженсене, о Дине, о чувствах, о решениях и возможностях. Подхваченное сквозняком, теперь уже несколько раз перечитанное письмо мужа спланировало Джею на колени. На автомате он подхватил лист и развернул.  
  
«…живи дальше и будь счастлив.   
Люблю, Дж.»  
  
Нет, Джареду определенно нужно было выговориться. Сейчас, благодаря этому поцелую наружу выпорхнуло чувство, которое раньше он принимал за дружескую привязанность. И чем больше он размышлял, тем больше понимал, что хоть оно и возникло из-за Дженсена, но является другим. Не попыткой забыть горе, не жалостью к кому бы то ни было. А настоящим чувством. И теперь Джей чувствовал себя немного предателем, ведь… А что – ведь? Ведь сердцу не прикажешь…  
  
Вызвав такси, мужчина отправился на кладбище. Он должен был поговорить с мужем. Хотя бы так.  
  
Окончательно все на свои места встало тогда, когда, подойдя к могиле любимого, Джаред увидел Дина, что дремал, приткнувшись около надгробия. Джей осторожно разбудил старшего. На недоуменный взгляд, он усмехнулся.  
  
\- Тоже приехал поговорить с ним.   
  
\- Черт, это все так неправильно… - хриплым со сна голосом отозвался Дин, при помощи руки Джа поднимаясь с прогретой за лето земли.  
  
\- То, что он ушел – тоже неправильно, - покачал головой тот. – Но он бы не хотел, чтобы из-за любви к нему, мы кромсали свои жизни.  
  
\- Он просил меня быть счастливым… - выдохнул Дин, не отпуская руки Джареда. – Но я… я не… не знаю, что мне делать. Я ведь тоже влюбился в тебя тогда, - ошарашил, но и подтвердил догадку Джея старший. – Но ты уже любил его. А теперь…  
  
\- Теперь, я думаю, он бы хотел, чтобы мы следовали за своим сердцем. – Пафосно, мужчина сам мысленно поморщился от этой фразы, но таков был его муж.  
  
\- Да, он был таким. Великодушный, сердце нараспашку… Мы порой даже шутили, что если он попадет в плен, то подружится с захватчиками, - усмехнулся Дин. Джаред рассмеялся ему в унисон. Один из лучей заходящего солнца легонько прошелся по их лицам, непоседливый солнечный зайчик прыгнул сначала на Дина, потом перескочил на Джея, а затем скользнул на гранитную плиту с выбитыми строчками:   
  
**«Дженсен** **Росс Эклз. 03.01.1978 – 29.06.2015. RIP»**  
  
Так и прошли эти три месяца. Сумбурно, быстро; наполненное событиями и внутренними открытиями время летело, подгоняемое животиком, что неуклонно рос, радуя своего отца и дядю. Тогда же старший признался, что нормальных отношений завести он так и не смог.   
  
\- Мое сердце уже было занято тобой, а обманывать кого-то или лишать Джена счастья, мешая ему... Я бы не смог, - честно глядя в глаза, объяснил он.  
  
Поначалу все еще неловко было осознавать то, как поменялись отношения между ними, но постепенно Джаред все больше расслаблялся рядом с Дином, к чести которого будет сказать, что он вел себя как самый настоящий джентльмен – совместные ужины, завтраки и обеды, прогулки, столь полезные в положении Джея, небольшие знаки внимания, ненавязчивая забота: будущий отец чувствовал, как со всех сторон его окружает любовь и надежда. Надежда на светлое, счастливое будущее.  
  
И вот очередной ужин подошел к концу – сегодня они не выбирались куда-то, просто устроили тихий вечер с лазаньей и просмотром фильма, на середине которого Джареда утянуло в сон. Проснулся он на руках Дина, что бесшумной поступью нес его в спальню. Когда мужчина уложил его, Джей ухватил его за руку, заставляя чуть вздрогнуть.  
  
\- Джа, ты меня напугал, - улыбнулся старший Эклз.  
  
\- Останься сегодня со мной, - попросил его Джаред. Тот моментально посерьезнел, присел на край кровати, все же не позволяя себе большего.  
  
\- Ты уверен?   
  
\- Да. Давно. Просто не было подходящего момента.  
  
Дин понимающе улыбнулся и улегся рядом. Оба медлили, давая себе время, разглядывая лицо напротив. Джаред подмечал все – шрамик на подбородке, у границы волос. Короткая щетина – Дженсен всегда брился начисто, используя опасное лезвие.   
  
Поцелуй был осторожным и целомудренным. Они пока только-только узнавали друг друга с этой чувственной стороны. Дин уложил Джея на спину, медленно стянул с него футболку и штаны, пускаясь в изучение. Легкая щекотка пальцами, ласковые поцелуи, короткие прикосновения языка – попробовать на вкус эту восхитительную кожу, запомнить, поверить наконец, что это – реальность, а не сон или видение коматозного больного. Особенно яркими стали ласки сосков – Джаред, до этого тихо стонавший, буквально вскрикнул, отзываясь на мягкое прикосновение языка к затвердевшей вершинке. Дин вновь позволил себе спуститься к животику – еще совсем маленькому, но уже тугому, такому… совершенному и драгоценному благодаря тому, кто был в нем.  
  
Джей потянул старшего вверх, и теперь партнеры поменялись ролями: уже Джаред рассматривал торс своего любовника. Впечатывал в память белесые полоски шрамов, родинку около пупка, чуть более густую рыжеватую дорожку волос, уходившую к паху. И действительно, сразу совместить не получалось – лицо было Дженсена, но тут же взгляд цеплялся за отметины, которых на том не было. И уже не могло быть. Дин понял заминку по-своему – побледнел и попытался слезть с постели. На что был придавлен всем весом длинного тела Джареда и поцелован – теперь уже глубоко, с языком. Но все так же медленно, оба любовника смаковали новые ощущения, купались в старом-новом водовороте возбуждения.   
  
Джей вручил Дину тюбик смазки и продолжил пальцами и губами прослеживать шрамы, испещрившие грудь старшего. На один палец он зашипел, но расслабился. На два уже двигался медленнее, осторожнее, заново привыкая к старым-новым чувствам. Тела пылали, мозг просто не справлялся, все это было слишком странно, слишком реально, слишком… давно. Но теперь они были друг у друга.  
  
И снова Джаред оказался на спине, принимая в себя осторожного, до дрожи в мышцах, до слез в глазах Дина. Замерев, они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пытаясь мысленно передать все то, что творилось в душе, что нарастало как снежный ком. Капля сорвалась с ресницы старшего и упала Джею на губы.  
  
Солено-сладкий поцелуй стал сигналом к действию, любовники двинулись в унисон, встречаясь в высшей точке и расходясь вновь. Медленно кожа скользила по коже, руки обвились крепко-крепко, не желая отпускать, мужчины словно боялись, что хотя бы лишний сантиметр – и они растают, как мираж. Размеренный ритм – все, что нужно было им для того, чтобы приблизиться к экстазу, их чувства друг к другу, история, предшествующая началу их отношений – партнеры уже были на взводе, и теперь лишь делили это напряжение, чтобы наконец избавиться от всех тягостных чувств, освобождаясь и вновь становясь целыми.   
  
Стоны и хриплое дыхание раздирали ночную тьму, наполняя ее энергией жизни, Джаред царапал Дину спину, проходился укусами по всем отметинам, что оставила на том война, до которых мог дотянуться, раз за разом впечатывая в память, с кем он, раз за разом ставя свои метки поверх этих, страсть против насилия.   
  
Дин не мог оторваться от чувствительных сосков, ставших его стараниями уже чуть ли не вишневыми по цвету. Но прекратить было выше его сил: хныканье, вскрики и мычание - эти восхитительные звуки били по нервам. Он так давно мечтал услышать их, что теперь был словно в параллельной Вселенной, в своем личном мире счастья. Но он никогда не забудет того, кто был рядом с ними. С последним громким стоном он накрыл ладонью плотный округлый животик и сорвался в долгий оргазм, начисто вышибивший ему сознание на несколько минут. За ним последовал и Джаред: с улыбкой на губах.   
  
Улегшись поудобнее несколько минут спустя оба любовника уже спали – уставшие от потрясений, отрешившиеся от тревог и исцеленные.   
  
Целые.


End file.
